Just You And Me
by othbabe03
Summary: Brooke couldn't even begin to imagine a life without Lucas Scott, and she knew that he felt the same way about her, too. BL oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Brooke/Lucas fic! I've been really into them lately - not that I'm not always - especially after seeing the new S4 finale promo pictures (!!!). I started this story about three weeks ago and had some writers block right when I was ready to write the ending. No B/L sex, though. Sadly. Maybe next time? Reviews would be lovely, but are not necessary. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. If I did, Brooke and Lucas would be together right now and would never have broken up .

**Just You And Me**

Brooke Davis. Senior Class President. Captain of the cheerleading squad. Quite possibly_ the_ most popular girl in school.

It wasn't until graduation day that Brooke realized how well off she had always been. Sure she had a few downers here and there, but nothing that prevented her from having an enjoyable life. She had her money, her friends, and of course, her Lucas.

Lucas had been a huge part of her life for about two years now. Their relationship wasn't one that you'd expect to last, which only made it stronger. It was something that both she and Lucas cherished with all their hearts. Brooke couldn't even begin to imagine a life without Lucas Scott, and she knew that he felt the same way about her, too.

"Brooke," Rachel nudged Brooke's arm and said in a whisper, "Our row is going now!".

Brooke quickly arose from her seat allowing herself and the rest of the students in her row to get where they needed to be in order to receive their diplomas. She laughed at herself as she led her row up to the stage. She and Rachel had somehow managed to convince Principle Turner to allow Rachel to graduate with students whose last names began with 'B'. Brooke was determined to graduate with someone close to her, and she knew there was no way in hell Turner would allow her to move to the 'S' section with Lucas. So, she turned to Rachel; the person she had undoubtedly grown closer to during senior year.

Again, Brooke's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that it was almost her turn to walk across the stage. She knew it was silly for her to be nervous, but she was.

"Brooke Davis, Senior Class President," the announcer clearly stated. This was Brooke's queue. The brunette hesitantly walked over to the podium where Principle Turner stood.

Turner smiled as he handed Brooke her diploma, "Congratulations, Miss Davis."

Brooke shook Turner's hand and turned to face the large crowd that stood before her. She quickly spotted Lucas. He was up out of his seat applauding, sporting an ear to ear smile. She waved to him and smiled back, her dimples in full bloom.

The rest of the graduation ceremony went as planned. Slowly but surely the seniors made their way up to the stage alphabetically to receive their own diplomas. Brooke sat back at her seat, watching the rest of the senior class go through the relentless process she had gone through just before. She occasionally turned to Rachel to chat but was often cut off by one of the teachers standing off to the side. She tried to avoid thinking about how bored she was because she knew that graduation day was a 'once in a lifetime' type of thing.

All of the sudden, Brooke felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. It was signaling a text message from Lucas.

_'I'm going up there soon... Look out for me, okay? I love you.'_

A grin spread across Brooke's face as she replied.

_'Okay, I will! I love you, too.'_

Soon enough, Brooke noticed that Lucas was walking up to the stage. She squirmed excitedly in her seat as she positioned her digital camera about a foot in front of her. She wanted to get a perfect shot of Lucas receiving his diploma. Although if she wasn't able to do so, she was sure that Karen would have her covered. Karen was resourceful and did motherly things that made everyone love her, unlike Brooke's own mother who didn't even bother to show up at her only daughter's graduation.

-------------------------------------------

The ceremony had finally ended. Brooke looked at her cell phone and noticed that it had lasted a lot longer than she had expected. All of the Tree Hill High students were mashed together in the cafeteria because they were released from the auditorium all at once. Brooke thought this was a bad idea, but she didn't exactly have a choice so she decided to just deal with it and go searching for Lucas. She looked over to where they always met for lunch and sure enough, he was sitting there waiting.

"Broody, you looked amazing up there!" Brooke enthusiastically stated as she ran up to Lucas and jumped into his open arms.

"But you looked better," Lucas argued and gently gave her a quick kiss.

"Well only my boyfriend would say something like that," Brooke giggled, "Can you believe we've actually graduated? I mean, it seems like we only started high school yesterday."

"I can't believe it, either. This is all so crazy. But think of it this way. Now we can start our lives together. Just you and me."

Lucas cradled his hands on either side of Brooke's face and looked deeply into her eyes. Brooke couldn't stop herself from becoming weak in the knees like she often did when she was around him. It was almost inevitable.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered happily and melted into him, placing her head on his chest, "Just you and me."


End file.
